Operation: Kiss Ash
by Pikachu35
Summary: At this year's Christmas party, Misty is going out of her way to get Ash under the mistletoe with her, but her plans aren't as easy as they seem... Pokeshipping Christmas Special
1. Plan A

**A/N: ****This is just a sweet little Pokeshipping Christmas story that I came up with. I hope you like it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

**To those of you that are waiting for the sequel to Feelings Unspoken, I'll start typing it as soon as I finish with this, I promise!**

**Operation: Kiss Ash**

**Plan A:**

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Brock stated, rubbing his chin, thoughtfully, "You want me to help you get Ash with you under the mistletoe at the party later, so you can _**kiss**_ him!?"

"Yeah but," Misty turned a deep shade of red, "It's just for this bet that I made with someone. Nothing else." She said coming up with the first excuse that came to mind.

"I seriously doubt that," Brock winked causing Misty, if possible, to blush harder. He narrowed his eyes at her, (**hypothetically he would if he had any,**) "Why should I help you?"

"Ummm… Because you're my friend and friends help friends," Misty mumbled hoping it would work, but Brock didn't give in. He just folded his arms across his chest and glared at her, giving her a look that clearly said, "Is that it?"

"_**AND**_," she added, pulling some photos out of her pocket, "I'll give you these pictures of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."

"Ppppffffttt, I have hundreds of pictures of them already." Brock said, rolling his eyes at her.

Misty smiled evily, "Did I mention they're autographed?"

"AUTOGRAPHED!!!!" Brock Shouted, ripping the photos out of her hands and staring at them. He looked back at Misty, a determined spark in his eyes. "Okay, I'm in!"

Misty laughed and clapped her hands together. "Good, then here's the plan."

Mistletoemistletoemistletoe

That night at the Christmas party, Ash stood next to the punch bowl, Pikachu on his shoulder. He was wearing a nice, white dress shirt, with a black jacket over it, black pants, and polished black shoes. And for once, he wasn't wearing his hat. Pikachu was sporting a little black bowtie.

"Some party, huh Pikachu," Ash asked his little buddy sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Pika…(sure)" Pikachu replied glumly, tugging at his bowtie.

"Pikachu, cut it out!" Ash said, pulling his hand away from the tie. "Mom sent these to us and she'll be checking with Misty and Brock to see if we wore them so we have no choice. Even though," he grumbled adjusting his collar and rubbing his hatless head, "I really do miss my hat, and I feel like a stupid Mankey in this outfit!"

"You look nice to me, Ash," Misty said, walking up to him and proceeding with Plan A of her mission, (Strike up a casual conversation with Ash and then reel him in.)

"Uh, thanks Mist- Wow!" Ash exclaimed, looking over Misty's appearance in shock. He couldn't believe how… beautiful she looked. Her hair was down and curled, (it had grown past her shoulders,) and she was wearing a stunning red dress with white trim around the edges and red high heels.

The only other time Ash had ever seen Misty even close to this dressed up was when they went to that party at Maiden's Peak. _She was so pretty in her pink kimono…_

"Ash? Hey Ash are you okay?!" Misty called, waving a hand in front of his face. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

"Huh?" Ash said, snapping out of his trance, and seeing Misty looking at him concerned. "Um, yeah! I'm just hungry, that's all!" He said spotting the food table across the room as his stomach growled loudly. His face flushed, instantly. Embarrassed, he said, "Catch you later Misty!" He waved to her, before making his way through the crowd on the dance floor, Pikachu back on his shoulder.

Misty watched him until he had disappeared into the crowd and then smacked herself on the forehead. _Well, that didn't work… _She opened the purse she had with her and pulled out the only thing she had in it, a walkie- talkie.

"Hey Brock," She said into it, pressing a button. She held it up to her ear and awaited his reply.

"Yeah," He said after about a minute. She scanned the crowd and located him off to the left of it. Their eyes locked.

"Commence Plan B."

Mistletoemistletoemistletoe


	2. Plan B

**Plan B:**

Ash sat at a table with Pikachu in the chair beside him, both of them eating Christmas cookies and sipping punch. After finishing his seventh one, Ash grinned over at Pikachu, "Those cookies sure did hit the spot; didn't they pal?"

"Pika-Chu, (they sure did,)" Pikachu replied rubbing its stomach lazily.

Mistletoemistletoemistletoe

Meanwhile, Brock and Misty were going over Plan B again.

"So you're going to ask Ash to dance, and then I'm-" Brock muttered, rubbing his head. It was all so confusing.

"You're going to get people out of the way, so I can dance with Ash all the way across it to the mistletoe." Misty finished, pointing to where Ash sat, and guiding her finger in a line to where the mistletoe was hanging in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Brock asked Misty, "What if he doesn't want to dance with you?" He looked over at Ash, who was busy building a card pyramid with Pikachu. **(Don't ask me where he got the cards.)**

"Oh, he will. I can just tell by the way he was staring at me earlier," Misty said, blushing. She had always felt so pretty when Ash gave her those looks. It was something she was never able to feel at home what with her three "sensational sisters."

"Okay, well you better go ask him before someone else does," Brock said, gesturing toward all the girls looking Ash's way.

Misty began to panic once she saw all of them. She couldn't blame them for liking him; he was so cuuuutte, especially without his hat on. But, he was HERS!!!! Or, at least, she thought he was.

She quickly ran over to Ash, before any of the other girls could pluck up the courage to. "Hey Ash, you wanna dance?" Misty panted, from having run across the floor.

"Uh, sure Misty," Ash answered awkwardly, standing up, and motioning for Pikachu to stay put. _She sure seemed in a hurry to ask me…_

"Great!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing his hand, and pulling eagerly to the edge of the dance floor. She nodded toward Brock as she and Ash rushed past, signaling to him to start moving dancers. Then, she stuck her tongue out at all the disappointed girls who had wanted to be the one to dance with Ash.

Once they reached a good spot, Misty turned to Ash and put her arms around his neck. Ash was shocked at first; he had no clue they were going to slow-dance, let alone this close. But, he soon got over it, and he found himself with his hands on her waist.

They danced in place for a while, before Misty began to lead. She had them twirl around in circles, trying to disguise the fact that she was leading them in a line toward the center. Ash didn't even seem to notice.

Mistletoemistletoemistletoe

Brock watched ash and Misty out of the corner of his eye, while he told people random things to get them to move like, "Hey dude, that girl over there likes you," (which caused the guy to run toward her,) "Hey would you like to dance," (causing the girl to storm off in disgust,) and even resorting to "Hey kid, I'll give you a buck to move over to your left."

"This is so not worth those two pictures," Brock grumbled as he handed another little kid a dollar out of his wallet.

Mistletoemistletoemistletoe

Misty grinned at Ash as they continued twirling toward the center. _We're going to make it, _she thought, seeing how close the mistletoe was, and, she blushed and looked down at her feet, Ash was.

Ash saw misty blushed and soon felt his face go red, too. He had never been this close to her before, and, for some reason, he liked it, and the unknown feeling he was getting in his stomach.

They finally reached the spot Misty had wanted to find herself with Ash at since their first Christmas party together, the mistletoe…

"Ash-" Misty began, but she was cut short by a voice that came over the intercom. **(The party was at a Poke-Centre.)**

"Ash Ketchum, you have a phone call in the lobby! I repeat, Ash Ketchum, you have a phone call in the lobby!" The intercom clicked, and there was a short silence before the music started back up, and people continued their conversations.

"Oh man, I better go get that," Ash groaned, half to himself, half to Misty. He looked back at her an apologetic look in his chocolate eyes. "Sorry…" he shrugged as he removed his hands and she removed hers. Ash turned and raced across the room toward the lobby, leaving a very disappointed red-head alone in the middle of the floor.

She glanced up to see Brock looking at her worryingly. She shrugged and mouthed something at him.

"Time for Plan C."


	3. Plan C

**A/N: Well, here's plan C, sorry it took me longer than usual, I've been busy, like I'm babysitting my 10-month old cousin right now! **

**Sorry, babbling! On with the story:**

**Plan C:**

Misty sat at the table with Pikachu, watching the doors intently for Ash. He hadn't come back from his phone call, yet, and time was running out. The party was ending in an hour, and she was growing restless!

After five more minutes, Ash came through the doors and made his way to the table, (he hadn't spotted Misty yet.)

Once she spotted him, Misty quickly looked down at the table and started restacking the card pyramid that she had "accidentally" knocked down. She didn't want him to know that she had been waiting for him to come back all this time; that sounded _too _desperate…

She heard him walk up and planted a serious look on her face and casually looked up at him. "Oh, Ash you're back." She stated calmly, giving him a non-interested look.

"What's up Misty?" Ash asked worryingly, once he spotted Misty's expression.

"Oh, nothing," Misty answered, glancing back down at the cards, "I just thought you ought to know there's some jerk claiming to be a Pokemon Master and looking for a battle over on the dance floor ." she watched his expression out of the corner of her eyes, trying to hide her smirk.

It was working. Ash was getting that certain look in his eye and he seemed more than eager to find the "trainer" Misty was making up. Before Ash had said anything, though, Misty stood up sighing and said, "Do you want me to show you where he is?"

Ash flashed her that dopey grin of his, "You know me all to well, Mist."

Misty patted his shoulder and whispered, "I know," as she began to lead him through the crowd.

She thought through her seemingly most full-proof plan yet, hoping that it wouldn't fail her like the others:

_1. I lead Ash to the center of the floor._

_2. He searches for the "Pokemon Master" but doesn't find him._

_3. I make up an excuse, saying he probably left or something._

_4. Brock walks up and points out that we're under the mistletoe._

_5. After some denying from both of us, we kiss._

She nodded, seemed pretty solid. She glanced over her shoulder at Ash and smiled innocently at him. _And what's even better, is that Ash has no clue what Brock and I are up to…_

Mistletoemistletoemistletoe

The crowd was pretty dense so it took some time for them to get through it. Ash didn't seem to notice, though, the entire time, he was discussing with Misty and Pikachu on what Pokemon and tactics he should use in the battle.

"Well, let's see," Ash mumbled, fi ngering the Pokeballs he had clipped to the back of his belt, hidden under his jacket, "If it's a one-on-one battle, I'll choose you Pikachu."

"Pikachu! (Yeah!)" Pikachu growled.

"And," Ash continued, "If it's a three-on-three, I'll choose you Pikachu, Tododile, and Bayleaf." He rubbed his head, but if it's a two-on-two, or a four-on four, or even a six-on-six-"

"Ash, quit worrying! You'll do fine, just like you always do!" Misty called over her shoulder. His "battle-talk" was starting to bug her, though he was kind of cute when he got all excited like that…

He caught up to her and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Thanks, Misty," he said, before rushing past her to the center that they had finally reached.

Misty followed him, again praying that her plan worked. She looked up at the mistletoe directly above them, than to Ash and smiled. _This time, _she thought, _I will kiss you Ash!_

"Okay!" Ash shouted to the people around him, turning in a circle to face them all, "Which one of you is the "Pokemon master" looking for a battle!?"

The party goers just stared at him like he was crazy. Ash looked over at Misty, who just shrugged at him, "Maybe he-"

"Hey, I'll battle you!" someone called in the mist of the crowd. A few seconds later, a guy with bristly, blond hair and glasses had shoved his way to the front.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed, "It'll be a three-on-three, outside. Ready Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded, sparks emitting from its cheeks. Ash walked past Misty, the trainer right behind him, heading to the front doors.

She watched in disbelief as the doors swung shut behind them, snow blowing in from the outside before the doors closed.

Brock strolled over to her, saying, "Seems like a pretty good battle, don't cha think?"

"Brock!" Misty shouted, whacking him with her mallet, "You were supposed to clear the floor of any trainers before Ash showed up!"

"And just how was I supposed to do that!?" Brock retorted, rubbing the spot where Misty had hit him.

"I don't know! Make something up!" Misty exclaimed, waving her arms and mallet around angrily as people around ducked. "Whatever, I GIVE UP!!" She groaned and stormed off to the tables, both frustrated and heartbroken.

Mistletoemistletoemistltoe

**A/N: Oh, man, why'd she give up? Ash is an idiot, but he'll eventually come around, or will he? **

**Find out in the next chapter of Operation: Kiss Ash, The After Plan!**

**R&R**


	4. The After Plan

**A/N: ****Well, this is it, the final chapter. What will happen between Ash and Misty now that she has given up? Will Brock be able to keep her plans a secret? Read to find out!**

**The After Plan:**

"Go Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered to his first Pokemon of the battle, whereas his opponent was on his last, a Wartortle.

"Piiiii-Kaaa-Chuuu!!!!" Pikachu cried, a powerful electric attack emitting from its little, yellow body and hitting the Wartortle straight on. The light of the attack was too bright at first, but once it had dispersed, a very crisp looking Wartortle and a victorious Pikachu could be seen standing in the snow.

"Wartortle!" Its trainer cried, racing toward their Pokemon and picking it up.

"YES! We did it!" Ash exclaimed, doing his victory pose. He ran toward Pikachu, who jumped into his arms, "Great job Pikachu!"

"Pika! (Piece of cake,)" Pikachu said, giving Ash a piece sign.

"You were great Wartortle. Return." The loser stated, fake enthusiasm in his voice. "Great battle Ash," He said, standing up and extending his hand.

"You too, Jack," Ash grinned, taking his hand and shaking it. He looked over his shoulder at the lit windows of the Poke-Center. "We should probably head back now…"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, as the two of them began their march toward the center, snow crunching under their feet.

Mistletoemistletoemistletoe (Back at the party)

"Well, that went well…" Misty mumbled sarcastically to no one in particular, stacking Ash's playing cards glumly. _Maybe next year…_ She thought, her eyes beginning to burn. She felt so stupid. This happened every year! Why couldn't she just tell Ash how she felt. Right now that seemed like the smarter and easier choice to her.

Mistletoemistletoemistletoe

Ash walked back into the warmth of the party, as Jack walked back over to his group of friends.

"Man, was it cold out there!" Ash exclaimed, his teeth chattering, brushing snow out of his hair and clothes. Pikachu copied him, also shivering.

Ash glanced around the crowded room. "I wonder where Brock and Misty are…" Ash muttered to Pikachu, wondering about a certain red-head in particular.

Before he could take a good look around, though, Brock ran up to him. "Hey Ash, so how'd the battle go!"

"Oh, hey Brock," Ash mumbled, not really paying attention to him, "We won. Have you seen Misty?" He asked still looking around the room. "I want to thank her for telling me about that awesome battle."

"Oh yeah, she's over there," Brock said, pointing over to the table Misty was sitting at, a glum look on her face, and a huge house of cards in front of her. Ash looked over in that direction and became instantly confused by her expression.

He never got a chance to ask Brock about it though, because he said, "You know, that battle was never supposed to happen."

Ash turned toward Brock, finally giving him his full attention. "What do you mean 'never supposed to happen?' Misty set it up.

Brock grinned and told him about all of Misty's plans of getting him under the mistletoe with her and how Ash had messed each one up. It was just Brock's little way of getting back at Misty for all he had to do tonight, and also his own little way of doing her a favor.

"So," Ash stated slowly, still confused, "You're telling me that Misty wanted to kiss me under the mistletoe tonight?"

"Yup, that's what I'm telling you," Brock nodded. He looked closely at Ash, "I don't know how you didn't see this coming. Misty's liked you for years.

Ash scratched the top of his head, "She has?" Brock nodded again.

He wasn't following Brock at all, but if he was telling the truth and Misty had gone through all that trouble tonight just to kiss him, then he was a complete _**idiot**_ for ruining all her plans like that!

Ash hatched and idea. Without saying a single word to Brock, he started toward the center of the dance floor, thinking hard.

"Hey!" Brock called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To fix this!" Ash called over his shoulder, "Tell Misty to meet me in the middle of the floor. Brock stood in place for a moment, before he got what Ash said, and headed toward Misty's table. _About time…_ Brock smirked.

"He Misty!" Brock called, still well away from her, "Ash needs to talk to you!"

Misty looked up from the cards, confused. "What for?" She called back.

Brock shrugged and stopped at her table. "Don't know," He lied, "All he said was to meet him in the middle of the floor."

"Now!?" Misty jumped out of her seat, knocking down the house of cards and dashing past Brock, her heart racing. She hoped what Ash had to say was good.

She reached the middle in no time, and spotted Ash directly in front of her, his back to her.

"Ash," She said stopping behind him, "Brock said you needed to tell me something?"

Ash turned around, his dopey grin planted on his face again. "Yeah, I do," He said, leaning in and kissing her swiftly. Misty was pleasantly shocked. Soon, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and began to return his kiss. _Finally…_

Brock, who was watching from the edge of the crowd, began to clap and cheer and soon the entire room had joined in.

Ash and Misty pulled apart a few moments later, grinning. Ash pointed above his head, "Mistletoe," He smirked, before they leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N: ****Well, how was that for my first Christmas story? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and to the people still waiting for my sequel to Feelings Unspoken, I'll start typing it up this week, (hopefully…) So keep and eye out for it. And if you haven't read it yet, you should, it's a really good romantic Pokeshipping cliffhanger.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
